


My Precious Sensei

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Attempt at cute, Day Care, Kids, M/M, OOC, Some charas are kids some are their guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kuroko Tetsuya has only one wish: for his beloved Kise-sensei to be happy. For his wish to be granted, he needs someone to fulfill it, and thus his great plan starts!</p><p>An AU where everyone likes their sensei in a cute way~(^-^)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

It was a fairly sunny weekday; perfect for strolls and spending such a day cooped up indoors seem such a waste. 

Kiyoshi Teppei went strolling and did some stretching at the neighbourhood park, alone, while humming some songs his Grandpa used to sing to him. 

 He suddenly heard rustling from the bushes. Instinctively, his eyes looked at the nearby bushes, but found no other moving creature anywhere until he actually heard a small voice.

“Good morning.”

Kiyoshi looked below, and beside him stood a little boy with light blue hair and eyes that are hard to read like void of emotion. He could say that the sudden appearance of the chibi surprised him.

“G-good morning, little guy. Are you alone? What are you doing here?” Kiyoshi asked

 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The kids from the Seijou Day Care form a single line lead by their principal; they walked around the neighbourhood and greeted everyone they met. It teaches them little things that they need to know like street signs and social skills while basking in the friendly sun. They were accompanied by their teachers: Kasamatsu Yukio, the principal; Sakurai Ryo, a teacher (and also the one who prepares the kids’ meals), and Kise Ryouta, another teacher (but more like an assistant to Sakurai-sensei, because he can do domestic work better than Kise). 

Kise walked behind everyone to check if someone goes off the line while Sakurai is beside the middle kid in the pack, and the naughtiest of them—Aomine Daiki. It took Sakurai his all not to let go of the hand of the naughty kid.

“Why do we have to take this morning strolls anyway? It’s boring!” little Daiki said

“G-Gomen, Aomine-kun, but don’t you like seeing the beautiful plants in the neighbourhood and the beautiful Onee-sans at Roman High School?” Sakurai said. With all his experiences with Daiki, he now knows what makes the child have a little more patience: big trees and lovely girls.

“Hmph. There’s nothing beautiful here, baka.” 

“Oi, Aomine-kun!” Principal Kasamatsu thunders from the front line, and everyone stops walking, “I told you, calling your sensei ‘baka’ is wrong, didn’t I?!”

“Geh!” Daiki flinches, and his grip on Sakurai’s hand tightens

“Daiki, say ‘sorry’ to Sakurai-sensei, nee?” Momoi Satsuki, the girl behind Daiki in line, whispers.

“G-Gomenasai, Sakurai-sensei... Kasamatsu-sensei.” The boy says in a small but audible voice, meaning he felt remorse at what he did.

“As long as Aomine-kun understands...” Sakurai smiles towards Daiki, “Saa, let’s go, let’s go.” he says to Kasamatsu and to the rest of the line. 

When Daiki didn’t hear any retort or teasing from his _favourite_ sensei, he looked behind the line to see that—

“O-oi! Where’s Baka-sensei and the Titan?!” 

“Aomine-kun!!” Kasamatsu heard the word ‘baka’ again

“Eh? Tetsu-kun is missing, too!” Momoi noticed

“How come?!” Kasamatsu checked, Kuroko Tetsuya should be the first kid in the line, just right behind him, but the said kid is gone. 

“Wha! I didn’t notice either!” the supposed to be third-in-line, Takao Kazunari, said. “As expected from Kuroko....”

“Well, everyone, let’s stop for a while and let me handle this.” A red-haired says while pushing the buttons of a small phone.

“Akashi-kun, _us_ teachers will handle this. Let’s go back for the meantime.” The principal says

 

0----------0

 

“Kurokocchi!!! Kurokocchi, where are youuuu?!”

Kise can’t tell right away, but he notices when the light blue-haired little boy disappears from the area. As the one tasked to put the kids back in line in case they stray off, he felt disappointed at himself for losing Kuroko Tetsuya and thus he searched for the lost kid.

“Nee...”

“Hai?”

“My feet are sore...Aren’t we going back yet?”

When Kise strayed off to look for the stray Kurokocchi, another child, Murasakibara Atsushi, followed him.

“Murasakibaracchi, you shouldn’t have followed me if you wanted to be back earlier...”

“But I don’t want to go there without Kisechin.” The little purple-haired boy said.

His words spread flowers in Kise’s heart, and the sensei can’t help but feel thankful that he has company, even if the company is a kid.

“Aw, Murasakibaracchi... Come, I’ll carry you.”

The little boy walked towards Kise step-by-step, while chewing on a Maiubo; he lifted both his arms and Kise held him by the armpits, and carried the child on his arms.

“Do you want?” Atsushi offered Maiubo to Kise

“Itadakimasu~” and Kise took a bite.

“Now, let’s go look for Kurokocchi!”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“Everyone stay calm, okay. And behave well!” Kasamatsu said to the children when they have returned to the Seijou Day Care. “Ryo, I leave them to you. I’m going to call Kise.”

“H-hai, Kasamatsu-san, sorry for the trouble” Sakurai answers back to the principal quite lovingly and full of confidence with the man.

Little Daiki notices this, and it shows in his face that he is quite not pleased. When Kasamatsu went out of the playroom, Daiki blurts out a “Tch!”, and this calls Sakurai’s attention.

“W-what’s wrong, Aomine-kun?”

“Hmph. The only one you should be looking at is me!”

Sakurai wonders why Daiki has said what he just said but before he can ask anything, another hot-headed kid by the name of Wakamatsu Kousuke went and ranted on Daiki. 

“Oi, Aomine! Don’t go talking like that to Sakurai-sensei! You’ve been disrespectful!”

The two bothersome kids engaged on a glaring fight but then Daiki backed away and walked out.

“I don’t need to win against the likes of you.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” 

“D-don’t fight! Don’t fight!” Sakurai pulled Wakamatsu and stopped him by hugging him from behind. The gesture made Daiki irked and he strode back to the annoying Wakamatsu and tried to hit him, but Sakurai’s hand cupped the back of Daiki’s head and pulled him in, too. Now Sakurai-sensei is hugging them both, and he is almost crying.

“Please, don’t fight. We should get along with everyone, right?”

The two kids were too stunned to even think about each other. 

_S-Sakurai-sensei is hugging me!_ \--the two of them thought

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Kiyoshi can’t help but feel guilty and happy: He’s happy because here’s a kid, happily eating vanilla ice cream, but it also means that this kid is missing at home or skipping school, and his parents or teachers might be panicking right now. So he decides that he should take the kid to he should be.

The kid introduced himself earlier, and they exchanged names. Kiyoshi Teppei now know that the kid is named Kuroko Tetsuya.

 “Uhm, Kuroko-kun, don’t you think it’s time for you to go back? Can you tell me where your house is so I can take you there?”

“Kiyoshi-san, are you single?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah.” _Why would a kid like him ask something like that?_

“Hm...Are you a student? Or are you working?”

“I’m not studying anymore, and I’m not necessarily in need for work...though you can say that I’m still learning the ways of life...” 

“You’re a NEET?”

“Heh, why does a kid like you ask such questions?” Kiyoshi lightly ruffle Kuroko’s hair “Maybe I’m a Neet. 50 percent neet.”

“Why only 50 percent?”

“Hmmm, well, I kinda get profit using my stocks, so...”

“Oh...stock market...? That’s fine, I guess.”

 _This kid is talkative—and quite knowledgeable, I see..._ Kiyoshi thought

“Do you want to have a family?”

“Y-yeah...I guess.”

“Do you like kids?”

“Kuroko-kun, this is like a job interview. Yeah, I’m fine with kids.”

“That’s great...My plan could work.” Little fists formed and Kuroko did an arm pump like he’s saying ‘yoshi!’

“What plan?” Kiyoshi asks

“You know, Kiyoshi-san...There’s this sensei who is very precious to me, and I want that sensei to be happy, and I know that _you_ can make sensei happy...Can you promise me that you’ll make my precious sensei happy?”

It sounded serious, and heavy, if Kiyoshi might say it. Here’s a little boy, with a cone of Vanilla ice cream on his hands, asking someone like Kiyoshi to make this certain sensei happy. No matter how random, Kiyoshi couldn’t say ‘No’. 

“I...I’ll do my best, Kuroko-kun.”

“Hai. Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. I know you can make sensei happy. But of course, this is not without your efforts. You have quite formidable rivals...”

“Huh?”

Just then, they hear someone yelling the young boy’s name, 

“KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU????!!!”

Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi’s side, and beyond was a model-like figure carrying a purple-haired boy.

Kiyoshi turned to where Kuroko is looking at—

 

And he thought he saw an angel...and a cherub (because the angel is carrying a little guy)

 

Sanctuary songs are playing in his head as the angel walked towards him...forward and forward, towards him and then to 

“Kurokocchi!!! Mou, have you any idea how worried we were! Kasamatsu-san’s pulse shot up to the heavens when we knew you were not in line! And Sakurai-san is worried to death! Where have you been?! How on earth did you get here?!”

“Kise-sensei, when we stopped by the drinking fountain earlier, Aomine-kun and I were playing hide-and-seek, but he didn’t find me. After some time I figured he’s not gonna find me and I went out of my hiding place, only to find that all of you went ahead without me.”

 A cold breeze passed them, and Kise felt guiltier.

“Gomen, Kurokocchi...”

“I’m sorry, too...for making you worry. But it’s okay, sensei. Kiyoshi-san here took care of me...”

“Kiyoshi-san?” 

Just then that Kise acknowledged the presence of another adult in his vicinity. A brunette, slightly taller than him, with plain pink shirt and cargo pants...slightly suspicious, but then he kept the little Kuroko company, and as Kise could see, even treated the kid some ice cream. 

“Hello. I’m Kiyoshi Teppei.” Kiyoshi greets, surprised to find that he didn’t stutter at all while talking to the glorious person in front of him.

“Hi...Thank you very much for taking care of Kurokocchi. I’m Kise Ryouta, his guardian. I’m sorry you had to buy him something, I’d like to pay the amount—“

“No need! It was of my own accord anyway.”

“Kisechin, I want ice cream, too...” Atsushi says, still being carried on Kise’s arms.

“Murasakibaracchi...you just ate snacks, right? You’re gonna have cavities!”

“Buuu.” The purple-haired boy pouted, and looked as if he’s gonna cry. Kise fidgeted and doesn’t know if he should give in or not.

“Hey, what flavour do you want?” Kiyoshi asks

“Oji-san’s treat?” the little boy lightens up instantly

“—There’s no need—“ Kise cuts in

“Please, for the trouble of looking for Kuroko-kun?” Kiyoshi reasons

“Well...you have a point...But just this once, okay?” and the blonde finally agrees

With both his hands occupied in holding Atsushi, Kise asked Kuroko to hold on to his clothes, so that they won’t get separated again. However, the light-blue-haired child chose to hold onto Kiyoshi-san’s hand. Though puzzled, both adults walked towards the ice cream stand to buy Atsushi’s ice cream.

The purple-haired boy still didn’t want to come down from Kise’s hold, so Kise took it all even when Atsushi’s chocolate ice cream was dripping on his clothes. He wiped stains from Atsushi’s face and he could see the happiness in the child’s usually droopy eyes; for Kise, seeing a child happy makes him happy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Kiyoshi have been staring at the two. Now, it’s Kiyoshi’s turn to ask questions.

“Uhm, Kuroko-kun...is he the _sensei_ you’re talking about?”

“Yes, Kiyoshi-san. I hope you’ll do your best.”

While Kiyoshi doesn’t know why this boy wants him to make the blonde sensei happy, he is up for the promise.

“I will do my best!” 

 

 

 

 


	2. Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter running on the schedule in Kise's day in Seijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just edited some parts due to grammatical considerations... I did look over it time and time again but if you notice any mistakes, feel free to tap me ^^;;)

4am  
Kise Ryouta wakes up even before he can hear his alarm. He showers and gets dressed up early so that he can prepare for the morning.  
A little exercise, some stretching...Check the house for any necessities. Listen to news on the radio. Work on things that can be done before heading to the kitchen.

6am  
Having prepared food, he wakes up little Kurokocchi for breakfast. Kuroko is quick in grooming himself before he goes to the dining area. Kise does little touch ups to where Kuroko has missed to comb or to close a button, and then they eat together.   
Toothbrush, turning off the lights and unplugging plugs, checking everything before leaving; once cleared, they walk to Seijou Day Care, just a few blocks from Kise’s house.  
At earliest, they arrive at Seijou Day Care at 6:40am. Kise is a full-time worker there. His employers are Kasamatsu Yukio and Sakurai Ryo—both are the owners of the Day Care. As part of the benefits, Kuroko gets to stay there while Kise works.   
Little Kurokocchi greets Kasamatsu-sensei and Sakurai-sensei as he enters the premises, and off he goes to help with the light chores. He picks up the anything that’s left scattered and returns them to place. He places unfamiliar things in the ‘lost-and-found’ box.  
Under the heat of the sun, Kise airs out the futons. The futons are used for noontime naps. Meanwhile, Sakurai-san is in the kitchen preparing snacks for the children—with his little assistant, Kuroko.

7:30am  
The first to arrive is always Akashi Seijuuro. He arrives in a car driven by his dad. Mr. Akashi’s work demands him to be always early, but Seijuuro understands it even at his young age. When he arrives, Kise is mostly done with his chores and then he plays with the red-haired boy.  
Seijuuro has always admired the teachers at Seijou Day Care, especially Kise-sensei. The blonde always smiles and is a refreshing view for the kid whose life demanded him to be mature.  
“You are my spring breeze, Ryouta-sensei.” He always says. A fan of the classics, Seijuuro seemed to have picked the ‘spring breeze’ from a classic Shoujo manga that his mother owned, which he always asks for Kise-sensei to read to him.

 

The other kids come in one after another. It is remarkable, however, when the energetic Kazunari Takao arrives with his guardian—a doctor named Midorima Shintarou. He’s a respectable gentleman, but when he’s face to face with Kise-sensei, he goes all fidgety and tsundere. Obviously, and for all those who do, Midorima-sensei likes Kise-sensei.   
“My son is in your care.” The green-haired doctor says to the blonde. His hands rest on Takao’s shoulder before the little black haired boy walks towards Kise.  
“Ohayou, Midorimacchi-sensei! Hai, we’ll take care of Takaocchi!”   
“Hn. Stop calling me ‘Midorimacchi’! It’s annoying!” the doctor says, looking away to hide the faint smile he’s wearing, but he turns back to Kise  
“Before I forget, here is your lucky item for today. A Star pin. I already gave my son his lucky item; please make sure he has it with him all the time. Even in his pocket will do.”  
“Thank you, Midorimacchi-sensei...What’s Takaocchi’s lucky item?” Kise is thinking that hopefully it’s something that won’t be too troublesome for a young boy to be carrying around.  
“A red ribbon.”

 

Then comes Kagami Taiga, another ball of energy whose day revolves around basketball, food and basketball. He’s brought by his older brother, Himuro Tatsuya. They’re from the US and now that they’re in Japan, their parents work fulltime while Tatsuya is a working college student.   
“See you later, Taiga. Be nice to them okay? Well, then Ryouta—I mean, Kise-san, please look after my brother.”  
“Bye Tatsuya!! Let’s play basketball when we get home, okay?!” said the bouncing little Kagami  
“Have a great day, Tatsuya-nii-san!” Kise calls him this because he wants Kagamicchi to learn using the suffix ‘-nii-san’ for elder brothers.  
“Oops, oh yeah...Bye Tatsuya-nii!!!”  
And from some meters away, Tatsuya turns and waves at them.

 

When everyone is present, it is when a day in Seijou Day Care truly starts.

 

10:00am  
Snack time. Here is when they eat the snacks prepared by Sakurai-sensei. Kuroko feels proud of himself because he helped in preparing them. It is a fact that Momoi Satsuki knows and, secretly for this reason, she gives half of her share to _Tetsu-kun_.   
“Momoicchi,” Kise-sensei talks to her in a low voice, so that it is only the girl who can hear, “you need to eat the right amount of food to get your vitamins and nutrients, too.”  
“But Tetsu-kun did his best...and I wanted to thank him and give him a reward for his effort...” the girl says, her head hung low  
Kise really appreciates that Momoi appreciates Kuroko’s efforts. He smiles and he caresses the pink hair.  
“Thank you, Momoicchi...But, I think, instead of a reward, Kurokocchi might want to get along well with you all, and for you to be healthy. So, please be his friend, Momoicchi...and promise me that you’ll eat your portion in full next time, okay?”  
“I see... I understand, Kise-sensei. And yeah, I promise.”  
“Uh-hm! Great!”

10:40am  
After snacks, the kids play some more. They huddle when Kasamatsu-sensei sits down to teach them a new game while Sakurai and Kise do clean up.   
“Let me help~” a child with beautiful black hair and long lashes offered. He is Mibuchi Reo—an effeminate little boy who is called “Reo-nee” by the others because he is indeed like an elder sibling to them, especially toward the smaller boy Hayama Kotaro.  
“O-okay, Reo-chan. Please collect the used plates—but please do be careful.” Sakurai says  
“I will help you, too, Reo-nee!” Hayama happily follows and tails behind Reo.  
Thank goodness the plates aren’t porcelain, so if ever one plate falls there will be no shards or anything.  
After cleaning up, the two men thanks the two kids who helped them. 

Kasamatsu-sensei tries to engage the kids in drawing. He asks the children to draw their pets, or if they don’t have one, they can draw what they want as a pet.  
Kise-sensei lays out the crayons and pencils while Sakurai-sensei puts out the blank papers. The kids draw right when they got their tools.  
“Look, sensei! Mitobe-kun drew a parrot! It’s amazing!” Furihata Kouki says  
 _We don’t have pets at home, but I’d like to have a parrot someday._ is written at the lower part of Mitobe Rinnosuke’s drawing of a green bird.  
Kasamatsu-sensei looks at the drawing and gives it an approving nod.  
“It’d be great if Mitobe-kun can teach the parrot to talk or to sing. This is great, Mitobe-kun!”  
The silent boy smiles and blushes when he hears the compliments from his friends and teachers. He may not be talkative, but the boy can somehow show his emotions and thoughts. It is a silent prayer of the principal to hear Mitobe-kun’s voice more often—if only Kise-sensei can share a bit of his chatty nature...  
“Kise! Kise-sensei!”   
“Hai, Aominecchi?”  
“Mine is a crayfish! I want a crayfish as a pet!”  
“I thought you have a dog at home?” Kise’s eyes widened in wonder  
“Yeah, but everyone’s probably drawn a dog. I want to be different.” Daiki’s eyes look anywhere but at Kise-sensei.  
“That’s cool~! But your dog Kaze might feel jealous if you don’t draw him as your pet.”   
“Hmm...You’re right. Kaze is an emotional dog, yep...Okay. But I’ll have to put an aquarium for the crayfish because Kaze might eat it!” the dark skinned boy studies his drawing, and his eyes light up with determination to protect the crayfish.  
“Yes, that’d be a good idea.” Golden eyes are also shining with fascination for Daiki’s witty ideas.

Kuroko draws a dog with eyes somewhat similar to his. The dog is colored black with white parts, and is wearing a jersey top. Kise notices this and asks  
“Nee, Kurokocchi, do you want a dog?”  
“Un. I’ve been seeing this dog in my dreams for quite some time, though I haven’t really seen it.”  
“Then shall we get you a dog for your next birthday?” The blonde says happily  
For a second there was anticipation in Kuroko’s eyes, but suddenly become dull.  
“We can’t take care of it even if we get one. We’re both out of the house so the dog will only be lonely...”  
Kise-sensei feels sorry for his little boy, but what the boy said was right.  
“Hm, then maybe when we have the time to spend with the dog, ne?”  
The boy just nods and continues to finish his drawing.

 

With the drawings done and collected, Sakurai-sensei tucks each of the drawings onto the wall and everyone is thrilled. The wiggly lines and messy colors make a memorable picture.

12:00nn  
LUNCH  
During lunchtime, there’s always a high-school student who passes by the Day Care and brings his own lunch and some snacks to share. This student is oozing with the feel that he is a delinquent, what with cornrow hairstyle, open-buttoned black gakuran coat, silver necklace and ear piercings. His name is Haizaki Shougo.  
Despite his appearance, the kids treat him like he is one of their own—a messy, hot-tempered child. Kasamatsu-san didn’t like him at first, but getting to see Haizaki interact with Ryo and the children made him see more than the delinquent appearance.  
“Ouissu—“ he announces his arrival; and even before he gets to slip his shoes off, Daiki, Hayama and Atsushi are already jumping to reach the plastic bag he’s holding—like it’s some sort of a piñata.   
“Hey, Shougo-kun! Come in! We’re about to start lunch.” Kise-sensei invites him.  
“Tch.” The highschooler answers. And like all other admirers of the blonde, his acting thorny just shows how much he likes him.

When Haizaki enters the room, Reo runs towards him and pulls him to where Reo’s bento is placed.  
“Saa, saa, Hai-chan!” the little boy says as he pulls the taller guy by the hand.  
“Oi—ch-ch-ch-chotto—!“ the delinquent stutters as he tries not to step on any little feet or hands across the room.  
“Hai-yaku, Hai-chan. Teehee.” Izuki Shun, the kid who’s always got the puns, jested. No one but Sakurai-sensei lets out a small laugh.  
When Haizaki was finally seating beside Reo, Kasamatsu-sensei takes it that everyone is ready.  
“Okay, everyone. ITADAKIMASU!”

The children happily open their bento and trade veggies for meat and vice versa. 

“Tetsuya, is that hashbrown made by Kise-sensei?”  
“Yes, Akashi-kun. Would you like some?”  
“I’ll trade my burger steak for the hashbrown, is it a deal?”  
“Hey, Akashi! I wanna trade with you!” Kagami cuts in because he likes burger steak, and knowing it’s from Akashi, it might be made of Matsutaka beef.

“Now, Hai-chan, say ‘aah’.” Reo says, holding out his chopsticks towards Haizaki. He wants Haizaki to taste the tamagoyaki that he took part in making. Haizaki couldn’t refuse because if he hurt Reo’s feelings, Kasamatsu and Kise might ban him from the place—and so he eats Reo’s food.   
Unbelievably, it is delicious and he can’t help but say  
“Woah, this is super great!”   
The reaction garnered makes Reo’s heart flutter and his eyes widen in happiness. Flowers practically bloomed in the air.  
“Ja, here’s another one! ‘Aah’~”  
This time, Haizaki open heartedly obeys and chomps on the tamagoyaki.

“Kise-sensei!” Takao strides towards the teachers’ table with both of his hands holding something he keeps at his back.  
“Ou! What is it, Takaocchi?”  
“urm...You know how I hate broccoli, right?”  
The three teachers look at each other, worrying about what might be the issue, before Kise continues.  
“Yeah...Why, Takaocchi?”   
“Well, my bento today is beef with broccoli, and look--!”  
Takao shows a smile big and proud as he presents them an empty lunch box.  
“I ate them all! All of them!”  
“That’s great, Takao-kun. You beat the broccoli!” Kasamatsu-sensei said, his pride and happiness is also showing  
“Sugoi, Takao-kun!” Sakurai-sensei claps his hands and is wholeheartedly happy for Takao for overcoming such a feat.  
“I’m proud of you, Takaocchi! Look, no broccoli left, and the lunchbox is spotless as new!” Kise-sensei pats the boy lightly on his head.  
An idea pops in Kise—  
“Takaocchi, may I see your lucky item for today?”  
“Un! It’s a red ribbon!” the boy fishes out the red ribbon from his pocket   
“Can I hold it for a second?” Kise asked   
“Sure!”  
Kise takes the ribbon and turns away from Takao’s vision. When he was done, he puts the ribbon (now in shape of a merit) on Takao’s shirt with the Star pin he received from Midorimacchi-sensei.   
“Wow!” the kid blurts out  
“There! It’s both of our luck together! An Extra special badge of luck for Takaocchi, who defeated his fear of broccoli!”  
“I’m sure your dad will be proud.” Sakurai-sensei adds  
“Hai, Sakurai-sensei! Thank you for this, Kise-sensei!” 

 

12:50pm  
With most of the children done with washing their hands and faces, and cleaning up the lunch table, Sakurai-sensei gathers them for story-telling time. The poor Haizaki, with 10 minutes to sprint back to school before his next class, becomes a sofa for Reo and Hayama. Kasamatsu-sensei sits beside Daiki so that the kid will not move around too much and get stomach aches right after eating. Seijuuro fights the urge to sit on Kasamatsu-sensei because _such is just for kids_ , but the principal sees through this all the time and manages to get Seijuuro sit on his lap, and Furihata on the other.  
In another room, Kise-sensei lays the aired-out futons; preparing them for the children’s afternoon nap.  
While waiting for the storytelling to finish, Kise goes for some stretching by the entrance of the Day Care. He’s looking around, checking for suspicious persons or objects.  
And there is one!  
But the figure walking toward him was quite familiar—a tall brunette, cargo pants... the white shirt and black backpack are new... but those dashing brows...  
It’s Kiyoshi Teppei!

“Sakurai-sensei! Someone’s here!” Momoi, who is looking out of the window, says  
All heads turn to where she is looking, and the frontliners Daiki, Wakamatsu, Kuroko, Takao and Seijuuro go for the window and check who the visitor is. Kasamatsu-sensei looks at Sakurai-sensei and immediately he understands.   
“Now, now, everyone...The story’s not finished yet.” Sakurai-sensei says  
While Sakurai gathers those who strayed from the huddle, Takao—who is still glued to the events happening outside the window—reports what is happening.  
“He’s talking to Kise-sensei!!”  
“Eeh?!!” And now the whole class rush to the window, save for Haizaki and the two kids who are already sleeping as they sit on his lap. He wants to see who the _visitor_ is, but Reo clings to his shirt like he’s clinging for life.   
“Kuso, who’s the damn visitor, dammit!” Haizaki’s fidgeting makes Reo slightly awake, slowly opening his eyes to see the eyes of Hai-chan looking at some other thing and not at him. 

 

“Good afternoon,” Kiyoshi greets  
“Good afternoon, too.” Kise-sensei greets back, “Uhm, how may I help you?”  
“I, uhh...” now Kiyoshi is at a loss for words. Seeing his angel with the pink apron gives him thoughts of domesticity—of Kise in his house.   
“Good afternoon. How can we help you...mister?” the principal, Kasamatsu, enters the just-starting conversation  
“Kasamatsu-san, this is Kiyoshi Teppei. He took care of Kurokocchi when he went missing the other day.”  
“Oh. Thank you for taking care of our Kuroko-kun.” Kasamatsu-sensei shakes Kiyoshi’s hand with manly vigor and sheer gratefulness. “I am Kasamatsu Yukio, the principal of Seijou Day Care. So, what brings you here, Kiyoshi-san?”  
“Uhm, I thought of visiting Kuroko-kun and Murasakibaracchi and I wanna say ‘hi’. I brought pudding for them.” Kiyoshi says as he shows a plastic bag with cups of pudding from the konbini.  
“Hey, Oji-san!” Atsushi calls from the window, and Kiyoshi notices right away  
“Murasakibaracchi!” he calls  
“Only Kisechin is allowed to call me Murasakibaracchi!” though his eyes are droopy, Atsushi’s brows show how irked he is, hearing that Kiyoshi called him with ‘-cchi’. Inside the room, the other kids ask Atsushi if he knew the guy.  
Kise-sensei only laughs through the scene  
“Kiyoshi-san, his real name is Murasakibara Atsushi. I am the only one who adds ‘-cchi’ to their names apparently,”   
“Oh! I thought his name was Murasakibaracchi, because that’s only what I heard from when we first met.”  
“Well, let’s not talk under this prickly heat. Come inside, Kiyoshi-san.” Kasamatsu-sensei offered. It’s the least he can do to show his gratitude; hoping that Kiyoshi is a harmless guy.  
When he sees Kasamatsu-sensei’s extended arm gesture for ‘welcome’, Kuroko knew and he rushes out of the room to meet his friend. Atsushi does the same but only because he heard about the pudding, and because he thinks that _Oji-san is a threat!_ He doesn’t like it when admirers get near his Kisechin.  
“Ah, Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-kun!—Haizaki-kun, please keep an eye on the kids for a second,” Sakurai-sensei follows to chase the other two.  
Despite his protests, Haizaki does keep an eye on the lot: threatening Daiki and Wakamatsu that he’ll rat the naughty boys out to Kise-sensei and Sakurai-sensei; and it did wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Meanwhile, a broken little heart beat inside the sleeping Reo. It didn’t get to Haizaki that since Reo woke up, the pretty little one hasn’t said a thing to him, not even call him ‘Hai-chan’._
> 
>  
> 
> TBC~
> 
> Suggestions, clarifications, corrections or love are welcome :)


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi's visit to Seijou daycare ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna update all of my ongoing fics as much as I want my bookmarked fics to update xD
> 
> It's not much, but I hope you'll enjoy ^^

As Kiyoshi, Kise-sensei and Kasamatsu-sensei enter the day care, little Kuroko and Atsushi are already waiting for them by the genkan.

_He’s here!_ Kuroko thinks, while Atsushi’s thoughts of the oji-san stealing Kisechin shifts to the pudding he brought.

“Good afternoon, Kiyoshi-san”

“Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun!—Oh, Murasakibara-kun!”

It surprises Kiyoshi when Atsushi tries to reach the plastic bag with the pudding, and the purple-haired boy jumps, jumps and jumps; but Kiyoshi proves to be the taller one of course.

“Murasakibaracchi, you should greet the visitor first.” Kise-sensei says, with slight scold. The boy pouts but does what his beloved teacher said and greets the oji-san. Kiyoshi greets back with a big smile on his face.

Before Atsushi could jump at the pudding again, Sakurai-sensei scoops him up and carries him on his one arm (Atsushi likes being carried, it proves when he doesn’t protest) while his other hand softly lands on Kuroko’s shoulder. 

“Uhm, good afternoon...Please come in. Welcome to Seijou Day Care...” he greets the visitor.

Kise-sensei introduces his co-teacher to Kiyoshi and after the courtesies Kasamatsu-san let Kiyoshi talk with his little friends and urges him to meet the others, too.

“That’s great! You see, I kinda have too much pudding to eat by myself at home!” Kiyoshi said as he pulls his backpack for emphasis. Kise-sensei’s brows arch at the hint, but Kuroko’s eyes glint with admiration for Kiyoshi-- _he’s really perfect for my plan!_

When the four adults and the two kids enter the playroom, the rest of the children halt and stand still, even Haizaki who is wrestling with Daiki and Taiga. Kise-sensei claps twice to get their attention and to introduce a new friend.

“Everyone, this is Kiyoshi Teppei-san. He helped us when Kurokocchi got lost the other day.” And Kise-sensei looks at Kiyoshi to give his cue to speak. Kiyoshi tries to process which facts in his life the kids will be fine in knowing.

“Hello! You can call me Kiyoshi-nii-san or however you want. I live nearby, aaand...I hope to be friends with you all!”

“Hai! Hai!” a redhaired boy is raising his hand and jumping.

“Yes, Kagamicchi?”

“Kiyoshi-nii, do you play basketball?” the bouncing Taiga asks

“Yes! I used to be part of the basketball club when I was still a student; I’m not a student now but I still play.”

“Yooooshi!” Taiga does a double armpump for finding himself a comrade, “Let’s play basketball!”

With some of the ice broken, several other kids raise their hands to ask questions about this tall brown-haired man. Sakurai-san says that maybe they should introduce themselves to Kiyoshi-san so that he will know their names, too. As he said it to the children, Kuroko scoots closer to Kiyoshi and pulls his jeans to call his attention. Kiyoshi felt the tug and squats so that Kuroko can whisper to his ear without tiptoeing. Kise-sensei notices but just found it sweet that Kuroko warmed up easily to someone else in such a short time.

One by one, the children introduce themselves and Kiyoshi takes note of their remarkable points.

Kagami Taiga: Red haired 1, a bit taller than the rest and loves basketball.

Akashi Seijuuro: Red haired 2, has heterochromatic eyes and seems like a boss or some sort. He is polite like Kuroko, but is more like an adult.

Aomine Daiki: Dark skinned, looks like a mischievous kid but has a strong personality (because he showed Kiyoshi a devilish grin and said ‘The only one who can beat me is me!’

Momoi Satsuki: seems to be the only girl in the bunch, pink haired and is like a flower among the bushes. Her eyes seemed to have looked through his very soul.

Takao Kazunari: a very cheerful kid, his jolliness is radiating. (Kuroko told him to note that Takao’s father is his _rival_ )

Mitobe Rinnosuke: seems to be the silent type (everyone shushed when he spoke), and has nice eye brows (Taiga noticed “Ah! You’re eyebrow-brothers!”)

Izuki Shun: nice eyes and is a joker, but needs to polish his puns.

Wakamatsu Kousuke: has whitish-blonde hair, looks brash but could be a tsundere (or so when it comes to Sakurai-sensei, since when he introduced himself it seemed like his eyes were darting from his foot to Sakurai-sensei and back)

Furihata Kouki: a fellow brown-haired, and is the good guy type. 

Liu Wei: has unique eyes and seems of Chinese descent.

Fukui Kensuke: a short boy with sharp eyes and seems to be the impatient type.

Miyaji Kiyoshi: _Will you look at that!_ The name is enough for Kiyoshi to remember as it amused him so, but he remembered the child mention that his favourite fruit is the pineapple.

Hayama Kotaro: orange-ish blonde and is an energetic kid. He introduced in pair with another child—

Mibuchi Reo: last but not the least; Kiyoshi thought he was a girl because he has a relatively long hair for a boy. 

And how could Kiyoshi forget Reo when the child ran up to him and said “I like you, Kiyo-chan~” and kissed him on his left cheek, surprising the others and they all turned their heads to the young man at the far corner of the room.

The young man, as Kise-sensei introduced, is Haizaki Shougo, a casual visitor at the day care. There were supposed to be others, but they come at different days so Kise-sensei says that maybe Kiyoshi will meet them if he visits them another day. Kiyoshi’s answer made flowers of hope bloom in the air (for Kuroko, and Reo) :

“Then I’ll visit you every day!”

 

After everyone’s introduction, Kiyoshi distributes the pudding to them. His backpack is indeed full of pudding, even more than enough for everyone, counting in Haizaki and the three teachers. Everyone says their thanks for the dessert and eat, while Haizaki bids farewell and dashes back to his school. Daiki and Taiga are taste-testing those with different flavours from the others, which Seijuuro finds unhygienic. To be safe from the attackers, he sits in-between Kise-sensei and Sakurai-sensei. Daiki goes near to ask Seijuuro for a portion, but Sakurai-sensei offers his own since it looked like his and Seijuuro’s is the same flavour. 

“Here, Aomine-kun--” Sakurai-sensei holds out his small spoon with a scoop of the pudding. Daiki eats it, and it isn’t so noticeable when he blushes while Sakurai-sensei spoon-fed him. Wakamatsu sees it all, but deems it immature of him if he asks Sakurai-sensei to do the same to him, too. Instead, he offers a portion of his pudding to Sakurai-sensei, to which the sensei happily accepts and says thanks. Wakamatsu feels happy proud of what he did. 

Atsushi never leaves Kise-sensei’s side because 1) he’s _guarding_ Kisechin, and 2) because Kiyoshi tailed Kise-sensei, meaning, the pudding supply guy is nearby. The purple-haired boy sits in between Kise-sensei and Kiyoshi when they eat the pudding. He finishes before the two adults and he starts peering over the bag with the rest of the pudding.

“Murasakibaracchi...”

At just Kise-sensei’s tone, Atsushi gets the message and stops crawling over Kiyoshi’s lap to reach the backpack.

“If you eat too much snacks, your teeth will have cavities so we’re taking it one at a time. I’ll come by tomorrow so you can still have pudding then!” Kiyoshi says as he lightly puts a hand atop Atsushi’s purple hair.

“Buu...Oji-san, promise? I’ll crush you if you don’t see to it.”

“Hey, Murasakibaracchi! It’s not good to say that after what Kiyoshi-san did! Crushing people is bad!” Kise-sensei says, and the boy just pouts and scrunches his brows more.

“Hai, hai. I promise, I promise.” Kiyoshi assures the child. He and the blonde teacher share a look and both giggle.

It is a pristine moment actually, but the kids sense the same thing all at once—that Kiyoshi has _something_ on their beloved sensei!

“Attack!!” Daiki declares, and the boys (except for Reo, Seijuuro and Kuroko who weren’t the brash types) rush to pounce on Kiyoshi. Atsushi and Kise-sensei gets caught in the clump as well while Sakurai-sensei flusters as he sees the commotion. Momoi goes outside the room and calls Kasamatsu-sensei. 

“Oi! Oi! I just turned my head around for a second and look at you!” Kasamatsu-sensei roars when he enters the playroom and finds the boys wrestling a single opponent—the visitor at that! But instead of getting angry, he joins the group and catches them one by one, holding them carefully by the arms and swings each and landing them safely before catching another little wrestler.

Everyone is laughing; even Sakurai-sensei, who honestly felt scared for if someone gets injured, laughs with them. Reo goes towards Hayama and helps the smaller boy to stand up and checks for wounds. 

“Thanks, Reo-nee!” Hayama glimmers

Reo gives him a smile, then goes to Kiyo-chan and stares at the huge man. Kiyoshi and Kise-sensei are still lying on their backs as they try to catch their breath. Kuroko goes to Kise-sensei and asks if he’s okay. Kise-sensei pushes his elbows to lift his torso up and turns his look to Kurokocchi. 

“I’m fine, Kurokocchi...And Kiyoshi-san?”

He scoots to the man beside him. 

“Kiyoshi-san, are you alright?”

Kiyoshi is still catching his breath, his eyes are closed but he could figure that something covers the light from above. He opens his eyes and sees his beautiful golden-haired angel, smiling, eyes looking at him—hovering, close to him.

It was as if time stopped for Kiyoshi, and if not for the setting and the pairs of little eyes around the room, he would’ve stolen a kiss from those rosy lips of Kise-sensei.

“Oji-san—“

A chibi titan sprouts in the middle of them and shatters the romantic mood. Kiyoshi and Kise-san laugh some more.

 

 

 

~0~0~ _Haizaki & Reo_ ~0~0~

 

It didn’t bother him. Nope.

When the _runt_ woke up, sitting on his lap and leaning on his body, the kid didn’t say anything. The kid just up and left him and went to the creepy kid Seijuuro who was reading some manga with another runt, Hayama.

Just some moments ago the kid was squealing ‘Hai-chan _this_ , Hai-chan _that_ ’...

It didn’t bother him.

He even turned into a sofa bed thanks to that kid. His limbs are numb. He’s late for his class.

It didn’t bother him.

He said goodbye to Ryouta, to the other sensei, and to the kids, but that _one_ kid didn’t even look at him.

 It didn’t bother him.

“Damn, I forgot my bag!”

He was already two blocks away, and he walked back to Seijou Day Care.

He went back to the playroom.

He saw the little Reo sitting beside that Kiyoshi Teppei.

_Tsk._

It bothered him. 

Back when they were doing introductions and Reo said he likes the new guy

It bothered him.

And when Reo kissed that guy on the cheek

It bothered him.

“Tsk.”

He swore he’d never use cuss words inside the day care’s premises; the only thing he could scorn internally is his self, and he can’t even tell why.


	4. A House is Not a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi learns what home is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you're reading up to this chapter.

It is a promise that Kiyoshi Teppei will come and visit Seijou Day Care. In his mundane everyday cycle, the promise is a refreshing change. He now has something else to do other than waking up and checking his business and the stock exchange. He even engaged in the morning physical exercises in the neighbourhood just to have something else to do in his relatively free schedule. He’s got money to kill time, but living alone is lonely.

 

Kiyoshi takes his clothes to the cleaners; but at Seijou, he uses his own hands to wash the children’s blankets.  Kise taught him how.

 Kiyoshi always forgets to do repairs to his broken furniture and appliances. At Seijou, he fixes the tables, the uneven chairs and even the small hole on the roof. Kasamatsu’s crash course on house repair refreshed Kiyoshi’s skills.

Kiyoshi reads books of different genre. He reads until his eyes feel heavy, and that is his cue for sleep time. At Seijou, Sakurai encouraged him to do storytelling and read storybooks to the children.

Kiyoshi dines alone whether he eats at a diner or at his home with takeouts. Him alone, he just eats the food and puts away the dishes or the boxes when he’s done. Neat and fast. But he can never eat in peace at Seijou, especially because the kids there either want to give him food or want to taste his food—but all is good and the kids are no bullies, they just feel like Kiyoshi is their friend.

Kiyoshi almost never talked to his neighbours. In his apartment building, everyone is busy and working, and they just never had the time to meet each other with time for long talks to spare. At Seijou, the children’s parents knew him and even gave him small talks about child rearing and the blissfulness of being a parent. 

Now, he’s still living alone in his apartment but he’s not lonely anymore.

 

His living alone comes to an end when a fire breaks out in their apartment building, coming from somewhere that is not his own unit. The teachers from Seijou hear of the news from Kiyoshi as they were taking a break after every little child went home.

He’s not living alone now. He’s _homeless_.

“If you want, Kiyoshi-san, why not stay at our house?”

The four adults look below at the wide-eyed Kuroko, who suggested the idea.

Kise feels a bit bewildered at the idea, but he doesn’t want to leave someone who is in need.

“Y-yeah, Kiyoshi-san! Kurokocchi and I live in a place too big for just the two of us, anyway! We’d be glad to welcome you...if you...want.” There’s still a bit of reluctance at the end of Kise’s words, but little Kuroko is determined to make Kiyoshi stay.

Kiyoshi and Kuroko share a look at each other. Feeling uncertain in the slightest, Kiyoshi feels Kuroko’s plea and finally takes on to intrude and grab the offer.

“Alright. Thanks, Kise, Kuroko-kun.”

“That’s great, Kiyoshi. Well, Seijou is also open to be your home if ever you want another option.” Kasamatsu offers; him and Sakurai-sensei live there anyway so house amenities are readily available.

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll consider that if ever I find no sleep when I hear Kise snore at night.”

“Kiyoshi-san, how could you?! I don’t snore, right, Kurokocchi?”

The little boy’s silent stare makes the adults laugh, except for Kise who really wonders if he does snore at night.

“I think you will find out for yourself later, Kiyoshi-san. I apologize on Kise’s behalf if you ever find it true.” Sakurai says. 

“Yoshi. I think we should start calling it a day. Thanks for coming by, Kiyoshi, even with what happened...” Kiyoshi isn’t even getting payment for his service at Seijou, so Kasamatsu really appreciates the fact that Kiyoshi still went to give a hand at Seijou despite losing his home.

Just then, Kiyoshi realizes that somewhere in the middle, it isn’t just about wanting to see Kise anymore. He’s come to love the children at Seijou. He’s become friends with Sakurai and Kasamatsu, even with the guardians of the kids. He’s come to love what he does there. He’s come to love Kise in a deeper sense, too.

“Kiyoshi-san,”

Kiyoshi snaps out from his thoughts as he heard Kise call his name. 

“Let’s go home.” Kise says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title definitely from a song, but I think, for someone like me who has trouble making up titles, it kinda suits the chapter somehow, right? ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> You might find Kiyoshi sharing space with Kise familiar..... if you've read Himi-san's Writing to Reach You. Oops, I hope I didn't spoil anything. Sorry..  
> But really,it's the best KiyoKise fic!
> 
>  
> 
> And, yeah. In this fic, Kise is Kurokocchi's guardian so they live together,as shown in chapter 2 ^^;  
> Hooray! Kurokocchi's wish is getting fulfilled, hopefully xD

**Author's Note:**

> KasaRyo inspired by a fic...gomen I forgot the title...I think it was 'Ah Hell Just Look My Way' ^^;;
> 
> Comments, kudos are welcome~


End file.
